


The Gracie Fix

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of an already bad week, Steve gets more bad news. Danny and Grace find a way to comfort Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gracie Fix

**Author's Note:**

> While this is posted as m/m slash, it could be read as friendship between Steve and Danny. Written for the [Steve Cuddle Fest](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/318570.html) on LiveJournal. Refers briefly to the recent helicopter crash in Afghanistan that killed many Navy SEALs.

It had been, Danny thought, the week from hell, to put it mildly. He'd heard of Murphy's Law — “Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong” — but right now, Danny thought that Murphy had been an optimist.

Five-0 had been tracking a gang of drug traffickers on the North Shore all week. Every time they thought they were getting close, the gang disappeared, always one step ahead of them. The team members gone without proper meals or sleep for days on end. Things had finally culminated in a shootout in the middle of Honolulu, and several civilians had been caught in the crossfire. The gang had probably planned it that way.

One innocent bystander, a teenage girl, had been killed.

Danny was relieved that the week was over, but when he was on his way to pick up Gracie, he heard the news on the radio: a helicopter crash in Afghanistan had killed 22 Navy SEALs. No doubt Steve knew some of the victims. Even if he didn't, they were still his people, and Danny knew Steve wouldn't take the news well.

He picked up Gracie and headed to Steve's house. “Where are we going, Daddy? This isn't the way to your house.”

“We're going to see Uncle Steve, honey. He's had a hard time this week, and he got some bad news today, so I think he needs us. What do you think?”

“Maybe we could take him some shave ice,” Grace suggested.

“I don't think he needs shave ice,” Danny answered, after thinking for a moment. “But I have an idea about what he does need.” He explained his plan as they pulled up to Steve's house.

Danny knocked on the door. He didn't always knock, but his plan today required Steve to be on the doorstep when he and Grace arrived.

When Steve opened the door, Grace yelled, “Uncle Steve!” and threw herself into his arms.

Steve looked at Danny across the top of Grace's head. “You heard?” he asked. He didn't need to ask what Danny had heard.

“On the radio,” Danny replied. “I figured you could use a Gracie fix right about now.”

Reaching out with the arm that wasn't currently wrapped around Grace, Steve pulled Danny into the embrace. “A Danny fix sounds pretty good right now, too.”

END


End file.
